1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic card issuance apparatus and an automatic card issuance method in which the apparatus and the method have an information recording and playback (reproducing) section, and in which cards to be distinguishable from other cards such as cards on which personal or individual data and design of a specific organization or the like are recorded, printed or the like are issued or published.
2. Related Art And Prior Art Statement
Since a recording capacity of an information recording and playback section of an optical card, an IC card or the like is large, individual data of a card owner, data peculiar to an issuance organization (the seat of the organization, the name of the organization, and the like) and the like can be easily recorded onto the information recording and playback section and are utilized as an identification card, a membership card or a health care card.
In a case where the aforesaid card is utilized for the above-described purpose, cases increase where it is required that the card owner is judged at a glance and the publishing or issuance origin is confirmed without reading out data at the information recording and playback section of the card by an information recording and playback apparatus. For this reason, it has been performed that the individual data (the name, the date of birth, the address, the photograph of face and the like) of the card owner are printed on a space other than the information recording and playback section on a rear surface or the like of the card, and design peculiar to the issuance organization is applied to the card.
In order to issue the card to the card owner, it is required that the individual data of the owner are printed on the aforementioned card and, in addition thereto, the individual data of the owner (the name, the date of birth, the address, the history of a case, the results of a medical examination and the like, although as being different depending upon an object of card issuance) are recorded also on the information recording and playback section of the issued card.
Conventionally, the card issuance is arranged such that individual data of a card owner are printed on a card, and design is further applied to the card. Subsequently, the name of the card owner, for example, is inputted to a card issuance device by the use of inputting means such as a keyboard, while the printed data and design are confirmed by a human being. By the procedure that by inputting of the name and the like, data to be recorded on the information recording and playback section of the card are taken out or fetched from a data base or the like and are recorded by the information recording device, the cards are published or issued.
Furthermore, an apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 14260/1987 in which bar codes are provided on a portable recording medium such as magnetic cards, IC cards, laser cards, and a classification of these cards is discriminated on the basis of the information.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 14260/1987, only the kinds of the portable recording medium such as magnetic cards, IC cards, laser cards are discriminated.
Moreover, as described previously, the cards are issued by the procedure that the data are recorded onto the information recording and playback section of the card by the information recording apparatus, while the data and the design printed on the card are confirmed by a human being. At this time, by an error in reading of the data and mistake of inputting by a human being, there is a case where data printed on the card or data different from the design are recorded onto the information recording and playback section. Furthermore, the number of issuable cards are limited, and thus, numerous cards cannot be issued. Further, there is a disadvantage that an issuance cost per one card increases.